Ginny's story: help me!
by Amazingnessofcats
Summary: Help Ginny deside what she is going to do. Harry has gone off searching for a unicorn for a report for school. Should she follow him or go back to hogwarts? Tell her in the review and follow to see what she will do next (based on what you say in the comments). I don't own Harry potter.
1. In the forrest

Ginny POV.

Well, here we are again. In the middle of the forbidden forest tracking a bloody unicorn.

"Harry, it's called the forbidden forest for a reason," I called out to him. He had already gone deep into the forest, but I had just started chasing after him. I caught up to him, tripping on a few protruding roots as I go.

"I am not getting a C+ in mythical beasts again! So this time I am going to record the behavior of a real one instead of the fake rubbish your bothers gave me last time!" Harry said, not reasoning with me very well. God damnit Harry, why do you have to be so ignorant! My boyfriend continued into the forest, me stumbling after him.

"here we are! Tracks," he said pointing with his lit up want to the ground. There were hoove shaped prints on the forest floor heading even deeper into the forest.

"Harry!" I said grabbing his arm before he could continue, "this isn't safe! We are going to get into trouble."

I kissed him lightly, making him calm down a little bit.

"still, I need that report done," he said gently shoving me off. He again went off in the direction of the foot prints.

What should I do?

Follow him or go back towards the school...

Tell me what you think I should do by reviewing! I will document my desition with another chapter.


	2. The unicorn

Soooo, I read your comments and you really think I should follow him. Well, you are all down right crazy, but I will do it for the story.

So, where was I?

Oh yes,

**"still, I need that report done," he said gently shoving me off. He again went off in the direction of the foot prints. I sighed and followed him into the forest again. Bloody hell, why am I doing this again? I could be sitting in the dormitory, safely chatting with my mates, but no! You decided I should risk my life in a monster infested forest. **

"so Harry, how could I help you in this report," I asked him.

"just follow me for now. I will tell you if I need you to do something for me," he said and continued to look down at the tracks, following them around trees. It felt like the tracks went on for hours. It was like we kept walking in circles.

"stop!" Harry whispered. He held me back from stepping right into a bush, and behind the bush was a majestic white unicorn.

"don't make a sound," Harry said in the quietest voice manageable. Harry whipped out a note pad and quill from his pocket. He started jotting down notes quickly and quietly. The unicorn was nibbling on some berries from, what looked like, the only bush with berries in the whole forest. The woods were silence except for the munching coming from the unicorn's mouth. It's eyes were electric violet and it's mane had a rainbow shimmer to it. I didn't think unicorns were so stereotypical, but they were. It shook its mane, displaying the colors. I stood there gawking at it. It looked up and eyed Harry and I.

"Harry, hurry up," I said rushing my words. Its look was intense. It had purity, honesty, loyalty, and courage all in it's stare. It was like it was saying, "why are you hear young girl."

I don't know how someone could kill such a beast or drink its blood. My god, you would have to be a cold hard soul to do something so cruel. It made me want to touch it. Should I?

So now here is my next question:

Should I attempt to pet the unicorn or let it be?

Tell me in the reviews what you think I could so! Thanks


	3. Petting the unicorn

Well, you think I should try to pet it? I thought so too! It's nice we are on the same page.

My hand slowly reached out to touch its snout. The unicorn abruptly stopped eating and eyed me. I swallowed and continued to extend out to it's nose. It snorted loudly. Harry looked up from his note book and gasped.

"Ginny! Don't! It will freak out!" he said reaching out to pull me back but it was too late. My trembling hand touched the snout of the unicorn and it stood up on its hind legs and kicked its front feet at us. Harry shot a protection spell infront of us. The light scared the the unicorn and it ran away. I was clinging on to Harry like a leach. It was so scary. It went for innocent to deadly in 2 seconds. I kept hugging Harry and he hugged me back.

"it's ok, it ran," he said trying to reassure me. I let go, brushing myself off.

"sorry for making it run," I said bashfully.

"that's ok. It's one more thing to write about. Is harmless if left alone," harry said in a cheery tone picking up the note book he dropped and began to write in it.

In the distance I could see the unicorn looking back at us. It just stood there like a ghost. It was kinda creepy but elegant at the same time. I guess the word would be intriguing.

"do you think you have enough for the report now?" I asked Harry.

"ya, I think so," he said. Now its time to get out of here. I looked around the forest. Where did we come from? I couldn't see any clearing or memorable plants we might have passed.

"Harry, we're are we?" I worried.

"uh, I don't know," Harry said. Oh no, please help me. Harry and I have four ideas, but we can't decide which is the best.

We could:

1. Stay put and send up sparks to see if anyone will notice us.

2. Try summoning some brooms to fly us out.

3. Try our luck and go left

4. Try our luck and go right

**Tell me which one we should try in the comments. Thanks, and hurry!**


	4. Going left

You say try summoning the brooms? Well here is the story to that...

"accio broom!" Harry yell thrusting his wand to the sky. We waited, and waited, and waited. Nothing. So we decided to take your other suggestion; go left.

Harry and I started to walk. Over uplifted roots and around massive tree trunks, we went in that same direction for what felt like hours. We were both silent and kept alert. It felt like something was following us, but we never saw anything.

"Ginny, do you recognize any of these trees?" Harry asked me. It was kind of a stupid question since I am not paying attention to the shape of the trees.

"no," I said. Harry sighed.

As we walked, every few minutes Harry would cast out a random spell. Eventually, we were both casting charms in all directions. My arm was getting tired from whipping it out in front of me so many times. I thought about casting winggardian leviosaw on Harry and flying him up over the trees, but there is a fog too thick to see though over the trees so what use is that. I wonder if anyone was looking for us. What if some horrible creature, like a dimentor, decided to say hi to us.

Wait.

That's it!

"expecto patronum!" I said and out of my wand flew a graceful silver mare. It looked around in a defensive motion then looked at me. I nodded at my horse respectfully then said,

"please take Harry and I out of the forbidden forest and back to Hogwarts."

It snorted then started to trot away.

"good thinking Ginny!" Harry said and began to hustle over to my patronus. I followed behind. My patronus dashed and twisted though trees, she was hard to keep up with, kinda like me.

Finally we emerged from the forest and faced the castle. My horse patronus slowed to a halt and looked back at us. We were panting so hard we couldn't smile. The horse understood and vanished. Once Harry caught his breath he turned to me and said,

"I don't love you any more."

I was utterly confused. WHAT? You don't love me. Then he tipped me backwards and I started to fall down a dark hole in the ground. My stomach dropped and I screamed...

Then I woke up. I was laying in my bed at Hogwarts. It was just a dream. I was still only 12 and Harry didn't like me. At this point he didn't even know who I was. I looked to my bed side and saw the empty book lying on my table. I haven't written in it yet, and I really want to write out my dream in it.

Should I write in the strange book I recently found?

Yes?

NO!

Tell we in the review what I should do! Thanks!


	5. Writing in the book

Ok, ok. I do know this book. It is the diary.

I can't believe I still kept this thing. I had to get it back, so I had stolen it. I am such a dunce. I picked up the diary and took a good look at it.

"what am I doing," I muttered to myself. I was tormented by him with this book. I shouldn't, but I want to. I cant forget him. It was a bitter sweet memory.

No. It was a horrible memory, don't do it.

Just one word.

Don't get yourself into any more trouble. Just don't.

But I want to.

You want to be miserable?

Yes.

Ginny, you are impossible.

I am strong willed.

No, impossible, and crazy.

I opened the book and found a quill and ink. I held the tip millimeters away from the paper.

Don't, don't, don't, don't...

The voice in my head was strong. A drop of ink splashed onto the paper. It sunk into the pages and disappeared. I held my breath and bit my lip. No answer. Good. I don't need an answer. Anyway, Tom was destroyed. Gone. He wouldn't respond...

Then, on the paper, there was a faint word:

Ginny?

My heart skipped a beat. He wasn't gone. Then my instinct voice spoke,

Ginny, this is stupid. Turn the book it, no good will come from this.

The urge was strong to write back.

Don't, this won't end well.

My ego voice replied,

Why not? He is too weak to come back again.

What if he isn't?

What if he is?

Ginny, listen to your gut feel, you know this is wrong. Just wrote and say good bye and return it to the head master.

Ginny, listen to your reasoning, you know nothing could happen. You go explore it and figure out what it is all about. Use it for yourself.

Help me!

Instinct or Ego?

Tell me in the review! Thank you!


	6. Flames

Ok, it was really stupid of me to take it back. I honestly didn't know what I was thinking. Maybe I should just burn it. Ya, that should work.

I took the diary down the stairs and into the common room. I stood in front of the fire place, staring at the flames liking the air. I had one last glance at the thing and chucked it into the fire. There was only one thought running though my head when I did so, "this will be the end". I watched as the flames consumed the paper, making them curl and bend. Then the flames started to turn a shade of green. I stepped back as the flames grew and leap out at me. I jumped over the couch as a shield from the leaping neon green fire.

Oh no, could it be? The flames traveled onto the carpet forming the silhouette of a tall, slim figure. The flames subsided and there, in front of the fireplace in the gryffindor common room, stood Tom Riddle. He looked down at me as his lips curled into a sly smile.

"Ginny Weasly," he said slowly. I shook as I heard my worst nightmare say my name. I couldn't respond. I crouched even farther down as he leaned toward me. He kept smiling, like he was happy to see me. I crouched so low I fell over. He chuckled and walked around the sofa I hid behind. I crawled backwards away, knocking into a table.

"oh Ginny," Tom sighed, "you are so pretty."

Excuse me? What? He might have been nice to me before but you can't buy this again. He made you do bad things that you still blame yourself for doing. I swallowed and reached for my wand in my back pocket.

"stupify!" I said swinging my wand towards him. The charm passed right though him. He made a fake surprised expression.

"stop that! I don't want to hurt you," he said extending his hand. I stood up to run away but he clasped onto my shoulder. My vision blurred and the room disintegrated. My sight returned and I was in a common room, but not the gryffindor common room. There were black leather couches and a green and silver banner. Slytherin, she detested them.

"take a seat," Tom welcomed me to sit beside him. I didn't, instead sitting on the couch on the opposite side.

"let's talk," he suggested.

"what about," I sneered. Honestly, I should run, but where to. I was in the past. I couldn't leave without him anyway.

"me," he said. He crossed his legs and put his hands behind his head, extending back.

"why," I said, "you just want to come back to life. I know. You need me to help."

"excellent! Let's do this!" he said ecstatically. No way I am doing anything. As soon as he sends me back, I am going to run and try to go to, uh, who?

Dumbledor? He is farther away but probably can stop this imidiatly.

Harry? Who has dealt with this before and is very close.

Hermione? She is so smart and reliable, she will know what to do.

Tell me who in the comments! Quick!


End file.
